sex and shooting stars
by BAUMember
Summary: smacked sex and shooting stars


Hey there a new story from "Moi" hope that you like it has not been beta read so any mistakes I do apologise for……….ENJOY

Mac and Stella have been dating for almost 3 months now and have a very healthy sex life, the team do not yet know about the two senior CSI'S new found relationship which makes doing it at work all the more fun for them both…….

Mac and Stella are both in the locker rooms getting ready for there shift, Mac reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little gift for Stella, smiling he walks over to her.

"I have a little gift for you my sexy goddess , something that will make you all hot and even when we are apart my finger tips will turn you on" Mac grins at her and hands her the gift.

Stella looks at her hand and sitting in it is a mini vibrator, Stella smiles at Mac " Mac how do I turn it to vibrate"

Giving her another mischievous grin " you don't I do you see this little control I have this turns the vibrate on when its in side you I will have total control and there is nothing you can do.

Stella loved the idea of being under Mac's control and hurried to insert the vibrator inside her, walking back to Mac she smiles "all ready now lest try it out".

Just as they where about to have some fun Danny walks in saying that the team are all ready in the evidence computer room for a brief on the case they are working on, as Mac and Stella give each other a disappointing look they head out the door behind to meet the rest of the team.

The team had been chatting for about ten minuets, when Mac looked at Stella and decided to have some fun reaching in to his jacket pocket he switches the vibrator on luckily there is enough noise in the room for it to be drowned out. Just then Stella feels the vibrating sensation ripple threw her body and over her clit on feeling this she gives out a little yelp and moves slightly in her seat looking at Mac she knows what he has done and curses under her breath.

As the sensation gathers in Stella's body she finds in hard to compose her self around the rest of the team who are unaware of what is going on. As Mac turns the speed up he watches as her head falls back against the seat she moves a hand between her legs and starts to rub her self she is close to having her first orgasm as Mac watches her he feels his shaft get harder and decides to sit down so that the rest of the team don't figure out what is going on.

The room is silent just then Stella yells " Fuck Mac" the team look up and wonder what's going on. Mac starts to speak " Guys could you give me and Stella a few moments alone please we need to chat, " sure boss" they all say in unison as they get up to leave.

Once the team have left Mac gets up closes the blinds and locks the door turning to Stella he smiles and takes the control out of his pocket and turning it to the next lever he stands and rubs his thick hard cock as Stella thrashes around in her seat unable to keep her orgasm at bay she silently screams Mac's name.

As Stella comes out of her orgasm she opens her eyes to see Mac next to her with his cock out its rock hard and ready for some action, Stella smiles as Mac sits on the desk in front of her she takes him in her mouth, sucking and licking his shaft and balls, she hears Mac moan in pleasure and goes deeper and faster Mac switches the vibrator on and faster this time watching as Stella starts to rock her hips against the chair, he puts his hands in her hair as he cum's in her mouth. As Stella reaches her orgasm Mac waits for her so he can get her trousers down bend her over the desk and fuck her so hard that she cries out his name in pure pleasure.

Pulling Stella up he turns her so that she is bending over the table pulling her trousers down he quickly enters her and starts to fuck her , feeling her body tremble he moves faster and within minuets they are both calling out each others names, as Mac takes his cock out of Stella he tells her to meet him on the roof in 5 minuets, pulling there trousers back up they share a quick kiss and leave the room. Stella is greeted by Lindsay and Danny who both asks what is going on " Oh me and him just had a argument I'm heading out for some air"

Mac bumps into Sheldon when he leaves the room and is asked the same question Mac reply's quickly " she is so stubborn I want her to know we are here to help but she don't listen, I need some time alone ill be back later" heading to the lift he heads for the roof of the CSI building.

Entering the roof he sees Stella with her back to him she is standing at the edge of the roof top and leaning against the ledge, walking behind her he slowly rubs his hands over her butt" Fuck me Stella you are so sexy I still cant believe I bet to fuck you every night and day" hearing Mac whisper this starts to turn her on , he moves his hands up to her waist and on to her breast, he can feel that her nipples have gone hard in the cool air. He starts to bite her neck as she moves her hand behind her and starts to rub his cock, Mac turns her to face him and starts pulling her trousers and pants down sitting her on the wall he leans in for a kiss and moves lower to her clit he starts to suck lick and finger her as Stella leans back slightly all she can see is the night sky of New York lifting her legs higher she moves to give Mac better access , she puts her hands in his hair and pushes him closer to her as she reaches her orgasm she screams out his name as loud as she can in to the cool night air.

Standing up Mac sits on the wall takes his trousers and boxers down he places Stella on his thick hard cock as she hangs her legs over the ledge, she starts to rock her hips as Mac plunges in to her moving faster the need to have another orgasm quickly takes over as the both feel each other tremble as there liquids mix as one , as they both reach another orgasm they scream each others names.

Mac kisses Stella as they both look up to the night sky they see a shooting star and make a wish, closing both there eyes Stella wishes " I hope me and Mac will do this for forever, I love him" as she opens her eyes she sees Mac make his wish " I hope me and Stella do this for ever, I love her" not realising that both have made the same wish they share another kiss and decide to head back inside. Where it is a little warmer.

Well I hope you liked I have done better steamy ones but I hope you enjoyed RnR and I will do some more and I will update my current story soon …….xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
